The Coach
by captainnatasha
Summary: About a girl that falls in love with her tennis coach
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a crush right or had one. Sometimes it can be bad. Or good either way it is a crush. Crystal has brown wavy hair with green eyes, and also she is 14 years old. She had played soccer for her whole life and her dad is proud of her and he coached proffesionally and loves how his daughter is going in his footsteps but Crystal has had enough. She wants to play another sport which would be Tennis. The first day she had arrived she wasen't the best player nor the worst, but she took it quiet seriousley until she met her new coach Luke who had brown hair and brown eyes. She had noticed him when he first walked throught the gates. Crystal knew that this was a crush that might never happen or that it will. What will happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal and her best friend Emily, luckily Emily had been playing longer so Crystal can learn and stay with her. Crystals father dropped her off at the gate and said "can't turn back now", and drove off. Crystal walked slowly towards the courts and took in the new area, and the new faces.

She had put her tennis racket case away and walked over not reconising that there was a rock and stumbled over and Emily came running over and started saying the usual 'wow you are the most clumbisted person i have met'. Then this young guy ran over he would of only been about 10 and he asked if she was ok and knowingCrystal being strong willed stood straight up and brushed all the dirt and tears that the tennis lesson went fine and the coaches were surprised that she was that good. Crystal loved tennis because she was good at it and had a good atmosphere.

The next week later Emily was not able to come as she had chicken pox and Crystal had to go to tennis alone as she did not know anyone else. She went over to the little room where all the equipment is kept to put her stuff away. Crystal was late and the older coach had said go on court 7 with Luke and Crystal thought ok wheres that. She noticed it as there were people gathering and their was a giant number that had written _**7**_**_._ **

She walked over and saw a relatively young coach about sixteen, she was walking over and their was a little wedge and stumbled over it. Unfortenly in front of every one including the coach. She got up and announced she was ok. Crystal noticed Luke giving her a cheeky smile.

At first Luke just introduced himself and Crystal as she was new to that group. They had both starred at each other for more than ten seconds, and Crystal just relised and said 'nice to meet you' in an embarressed ton. The first game was called in and outs, so if you hit it in your still in and if you hit out your out. The game begun at Crystal which was on the other side of the net, also opposite Luke, rememberring she has only played tennis for one lesson, so she is not Rodro Fedra in any way.

Luke hit the ball straight to Crystal and she had hit the ball with great force , that it had hit the girl on the oppossition teams racket and bounced straight off, making a loud noice. Crystal gets anxious or stressed when she is new to something or confussed with the situation.

Luke was surprised she could hit a ball. Luke did a forceful hit so the ball was coming at a strong speed straight to Cystal and hit her unluckly in the arm, she let out a slight squeal. Luke asked if she was ok, Crystal didn't reply as she had a pain rush going through her arm, a rude girl just yelled your OUT.

Crystal looked like a lost puppy as she could barley move her arm and her face was all red from embarressment and her brown eyes had turned to a very light colour, and her eyes were teary. She sat out for a while and she noticed every few minutes Luke would look at her with the eyes expressing I am sorry I didn't mean it.

Crystal just ignored it and when she got called. Crystal thought to her self not again, she still looked like a lost puppy. She wasn't as inthusastic as normal. After the game had been completed, everyone had to collect ten balls each. A girl approched Crystal, and asked if she was ok , Crystal said back thanks.

That girl that approched her was Lily, she had brown hair and blue eyes, much younger than Crystal. The next game was doubles and everyone chose a partner and unlucky Crystal got left out and Luke said you can be the my partner for now. Crystal thought great.

As they started Luke started to talk to her,Crystal was quite at first, but then she opened up. The older coach who had owned the place had called everyone in to get a Crystal walked in she grabbed her phone and started playing on it. Luke had kept looking over at her and smiled, Crystal noticed and she laughed in her older coaches name was Bill and said we have to do matches, Lucky Crystal got to verse Lily which was on the caught right nect to Lukes. At first Crystal wasen't thinking straight because she knew what was going on but didn't think of it in that way about her and Luke.

At first Crystal was getting smashed by five points, but then she thought about how she could maybe win this and then her dad will be proud of her. So amazingly she had made a big comeback and won the game by twelve points, when Cystal did her last serve she noticed Luke was watching her, so she tried extra successfully made the serve and won the game and she did not notice Bill was watching her. After the game Bill pulled Crystal over and told her that she has impoved alot from last week and he is suprised.

Bill called everone over and said one more game then you all can go home. The game was when the top group vs the lower group which Crystal was in. So everyone got ready, Crystal was at the baseline so Luke gave her the ball so she could hit it to the the other side. So she hit it and it was another power shot and got one of the boys on the oppossition team Luke had thrown the ball to Crystal once again and Crystal moaned not me again please and he still did, she still hit it the other side but did not get any out. A guy on the other side served and hit straight to Lily and she got out, then slowly both of the teams players were decreasing and there were two people left Crystal vs Ryan and by an unlucky chance Crystal had hit on the serve and got out.

So Crystal was walking over to the car park where her dad was waiting. As Crystal was walking she heard someone calling her name out and it was Lily telling Crystal she will see her next week and Crystal replied with ok. She noticed her dad and they drove to the trafic light and she looked behind her and noticed Luke packing up. Then she was thinking and was for some strange reason thinking about Luke, then she notcied:

No, no, no i have a crush


	3. Chapter 3

After a few weeks Emily had quite tennis as she thought it was boring or to competitive. But Crystal stayed and she had improved weekly. After Crystal realised that she has a crush on Luke, she knew she had to keep it private or secretive and that no one can know except for herself. Every tennis lesson which was once a week on Thursday, had made Crystal fall for luke even tennis lesson Crystal tried to keep her feelings inclosed and she had never really had a crush before so she dosen't know how it works so she just goes with the next week for tennis, Crystals father had dropped her off at 25 past 4 and tennis starts of at 4;30.

Then guess who also arrived early, Luke. Also there was another girl there named Lucy and as Crystal walked in she said hello, she grabbed her phone and she recongised Luke walked in and said hello and Crystal replied and they looked at each other for a minute and continued with their own were more people to the group so their were three groups and Crystal was in the middle group and knowing her luck the only first Bill had said to her group go to court 4 with Luke and Crystal just thought yay, this is, exactly how i am meant to keep my feelings walked over and relised there was no one else there except for her and Luke,she just thought to her self great.

Luke said we will start with serves until everyone gets here and then more people first they have to do serves and Crystal was not focased because of the situation, then Luke walked over and said you have to throw the ball higher, and Crystal just replied with i know. After the serves Luke had annouced that they will play a another game which is in and outs and like usual Luke challegened Crystal to her forced ability and she just kept trying , then she got it and got Luke out.

Luke was suddenly suprised because he was challegening her and she had got him out. Crystal was looking at him and she was about to say are you proccessing you got out by a girl, but she did"nt. Luke just announced shes got a that game Luke had announced that we will play champions and everuone had to guess a number between 1-50 and Crystal picked 50 and she oblivilsy got it wrong and she sat out until it was her and Lilys go. Once it was Crystal and Lilys go, Luke asked who wants to serve and Crystal announced not me and Luke said thanks for offering and she had to serve went to serve and she went in the corner and got it out and Luke came over and said " come in the middle and as soon as Crystal did that she got it over the net and she did it on the other side and her and Lily were the and Lily won a drink and when Crystal went to get the voucher, she grabbed out of Lukes hands and she could feel the force from his hands and she looked up at him and they had paused...

Then Crystal being smart said "thanks". Luke snapped out of it and Crystal walked off in atitude. Bill yelled out and said everyone have a drink. Everyone gathered in the small clubhouse and knowing Crystal grabbed her phone and she noticed Luke looking over at her, she got a tingly feeling up her spine and she laughed inside. Bill said group six which was Crystals group "you'll go back with Luke as Bob had left". Crystal just thought great.

As she walked over to the court once again Luke looked over at her and said "you don't look that happy' and Crystal nearly replied with yeah i am not that happy because i have a crush on you and i can't keep my feelings intact and thats why i have such a sad face, but luckily she just said 'bad week'.

As people started showing up once again the same day, Luke said we will do doubles and pick a partner and every one paired up and Crystal got left out and Luke said 'lucky you, your with me'.Crystal just thought great. Crystal and Luke first began with another couple which were lily and Bella and it was the first to get to three and Lily had to serve first and Luke started asking her how Emily was and if they still hang out and sadly Crystal said their not that good friends anymore , since she stopped and Luke asked why and she replied with 'i wasen't completly honest with Crystal knew exactly why. Emily had stopped tennis because she knew something was wrong and Crystal didn't tell her about Luke and Emily said 'tell me your secret or forget our friendship' and Crystal couldn't tell her. While Crystal was thinking back to that moment she knew she zoned out and Luke said yours.

Cystal just snapped back into reality and got hit in the head with a ball. She let out a quiet wine and everyone heard her on the coart and the girl who had hit it apology and Luke said keep your eye on the ball next time. Then it was Lukes turn to serve and he got it over the net and Bella hit it and it came into the middle and Crystal said 'yours", Luke replied with 'no yours' and Crystal had a split second to hit the ball and lukily got a point.

Crystal said to Luke 'why didn't you get it' and he replied with ' I am the coach and i have to challenge you" and Crystal just said 'yeah sure' under her breath. Luke said 'what did you say' and Crystal just walked away as it was the other groups Crystal sat down she saw someone towering over her and oblivisly it was Luke and he said 'your getting better by everyweek ' Crystal just replied with thanks and then all the other groups came on for the last gaem before veryone goes home and the game was forehands (catch), its when Luke would hit a ball to you and you hit it with a forehand and try to get it over the net without someone catching it and if someone catches you go the other side and try to catch the ball.

Crystal was near the end of the line with Lily and they were just talking about life. And by the time it was Crystals most of the people were out and on the other side and Luke hit a ball over the other side and yelled " Crystal'. She ran to the ball and gave it a big forceful hit and one of the boys tried catching it and they dropped it and she got in the next next round was back hands and that was Crystals down fall and luckily she was last and Luke hit a ball and she hit it as hard as she could and unluckily someone had caught the ball. She had to go pick up a ball and she walked over to Luke and she threw the ball into the basket and he said 'better luck next time.

Then the last person got out and then Bill said everyone go got a text from her dad and it said 'i am waiting in the car park for you'. Crystal went to grab her stuff and she put her jacket on as she was cold and she was walking over to the carpark and she saw Luke packing up and she felt her heart drop.

She was looking for her dads car and he had put the headlights on and Crystal put her tennis raquet in the dad asked her how tennis was and she replied with won one and lost. Her dad drove up to to the trafic life and it was orange and she looked back at the tennis courts and she noticed everyone was leaving and the lights were getting turned off. Then she looked over the next car and saw Luke and her heart dropped to her diaphram, and she knew his did to and they stared at eachother until the trafic light had changed.

Crystal knew she wasen't going to get over the crush for Luke.

Then Crystal was at school the next day at school she was in French with one of her friends Elena and Crystal was daydreaming and then luke was in her mind and he repedditly was in her head for the next few weeks and she knew she has to do something about it. Every night he is in her dreams and she knew it is more than just a crush.


	4. Chapter 4

So it was the last week of tennis on Thursdays as she is moving to Thursdays. Crystal knew she had to move up because her skill level was to good for Thursdays and most of the coaches have told her. Crystal knows their is a chance that Luke might not coach on Tuesdays and her crush would end. As Thursday came by, Crystal came to tennis but her grandmother had dropped her over as she was looking after Crystal while her parents are going away to Las Vegas.

Her grandmother had dropped Crystal of early so it would be light outside and she walked in and noticed there was a girl named Riley sitting out and Crystal had asked her if she would like to play a quick game before tennis started and her face lit up in happiness. As they started playing Crystal completely forgotten that Riley was in the bottom group that's why she kept loosing, so Crystal went a bit easier on her so she would have some fun.

As more people started to show up more and started to play and at the end of the game there were about seven on each side playing at the same time. Then Bill had arrived and said "everyone come in and I will tell you what we are doing today".Everyone gathered inside. Crystal sat at her usual seat and then Luke walked in and they had both stared at each other and then kept going on with their own business. Anyway Bill had said "we will play doubles, so everyone pick a partner and then Crystal was left alone with this other girl named Ruby and she was in the bottom group and she was hopeless.

So they walked over to get there named signed off and when Crystal went to get her named signed of she had to go to Bill but Luke was right next to him and they both stared at each other once again, not to mention it in the same day. Bill had interrupted Crystal and Luke and he had said "name" and Crystal replied with "Crystal and Ruby".Bill had seemed quiet surprised that Crystal would go with Ruby and Crystal had said "Ruby was the only person left" and she heard Luke laughing in the back ground. Bill had said go on court 6 and you will be versing Hamish and Nathan, (which were the two best players in the comp). And Bill had added Luke go watch had ran over and Crystal walked over with Luke in a slow manna , so they could talk. Luke had asked her if she was going to school next week and Crystal just replied with only Monday to Wednesday.

He told her that was funny what you said about Ruby. As they reached the court ,Luke had announced to both teams that "Crystal's team will start on 15 and Hamishs will start on 0 as you guys are had to serve first and she was successful and she is trying her hardest as she wanted to impress Luke. Crystal had unluckily lost but it was a close game. Then they had a break as there everyone was still playing and there was no one else to play.

Another game was called for Crystal and Ruby, it was against Jack and a kid named Jarrod. Crystal's worse enemy in tennis is Jack and he is 11 with brown hair and blue walked over as he knew this would be a good game. Jarrod served first and Crystal was at the net as so was Jack and the ball served straight to Ruby and she hit it to Jack and Crystal had hit a volley that had successfully gone over the net and caused Jack to miss it. Luke said to Crystal "nice shot", she just smiled in return. Crystal and Ruby won that ruby served and Crystal was watching her as was everyone else was and she tried to serve and she didn't even hit the ball. And when she missed all you could was Jack laughing his head off, and Crystal just looked at him with her eyes as she wished she could laugh as well. Then Crystal and Ruby obliviously lost that heat because someone couldn't serve.

Its Jacks turn to serve and Crystal was at the baseline and Jack went to serve and he hitted the ball over the net towards Crystal and she just noticed that it was a backhand and she some how did a one hand back hand and it luckily bounced in the double court and Jack had tried to hit it but missed. Crystal walked over to the other side where Luke was and he said to her "so far your going really well" . Crystal was thinking to herself look how good looking he looks just sitting there in that chair with his eyes just glaring at me, wait think about tennis, had asked Jack are you moving to Tuesdays and he said no but are you. Crystal replied with yeah, then Luke had over heard and said "are you moving to Tuesdays and she said yeah why?. Luke just said "oh because...," then his sentence cut off.

Then Crystal had won that heat and the score was 2-1 Crystal's way. Then Luke announced "Crystal your serve. Then she grabbed a ball then Ruby came over and said to her " do you want me to serve because you know how "I am a much better player than you", and Crystal just replied with "oh really I am the one whose in the highest group and you are in the lowest and I am had heard the trouble and he came over and asked " if everything was OK", and Crystal just replied with yeah its fine. But then Ruby said " Crystal was saying that I suck at tennis". Luke just said to Crystal "did you really say that" and she replied with "no I am not as arrogant as you think" and walked away.

She went to serve and she noticed that Luke had an upset expression as he knew he overacted, Crystal was upset and mad that Luke had thought and judged her that she actually would of said that. Then she served and it was a fast serve and Jarrod missed and she got a point. Jack was still at the net collecting the volleys. When the score had reached 40-30 Crystals way. Jarrod had said no we are the ones that are on 40 and they are cheating and then Luke stood up for Crystal and he said no i have been counting and its Crystal had served the last time and she had won the game.

Bill called everyone as it was 5 to 6. Everyone walked in and Crystal had to go get a drink and she noticed that Luke was in the club house looking at her and she stopped , as there eyes met, and Crystal froze and she felt her heart drop and she knew she can't keep her feelings intact anymore. She walked in the clubhouse and Bill announced the winners which were Nathan and Hamish, they just got a drink each.

Crystal got a text from her grandma saying meet me at the car which is in the car park. She was walking over to the car and she heard someone calling her name and it was Luke, she was tempted to still walk, but something stopped her. She looked back and Luke had said " wait up ,I need to apologize", she waited for him to catch up. Luke had told her I am sorry I didn't mean for you to get upset, from what I said to you. And she just replied with " No I am sorry I shouldn't of taken it so personally. By that time they looked at each other in the eye and there eyes met, Luke leaned in and Crystal heard her grandma call and she had to go.

Crystal got to the car and her grandma was waiting. Crystal jumped in the car and the car drove up to the traffic lights, and she looked over and in the car next to her was Luke. Luke looked at her until the traffic light turned green and that's when Crystal knew that would of may be the last time she saw him.

Diary Entry

Once again at tennis i saw him and are eyes met an i knew we had something but was not sure how to express its. Its nearly been a year of me holding my feelings intact but I can't do it anymore. My Friends no bits and pieces but not the whole story like that he is the COACH, all they know is that he plays tennis on the same day as i do. When our eyes met today my whole body froze and i think my heart dropped to my diaphragm. I've never really had a crush before so I am not sure how it works. When I left him today I felt empty and sad as i had so many opportunities to tell him my feelings for i just need to wait two weeks if he is there or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Crystal has told her two of her friends about Luke but they don't know that he is the coach. They are quite happy that Crystal has a love interests and that it is someone that is nice and cares about her. Now that Crystal is in Tuesdays she dosen't know if Luke is in tennis or on the Monday before Tuesday and it is a life or death situation as Luke will be there and she can fulfill her love for him or he won't be there and Crystal will be alone and depressed as their is no turning back.

Crystal had to go to school and she was telling her friend Ali that she is worried that Luke might not be there and she will be Crystal has just recently told Ali about Luke and that he is a coach and she had found out that Luke was sixteen. When Crystal had found out that he was sixteen she was in relief as she is fifteen. Ali had said " if he isen't there just tell bill that it is to hard and move down".

But Crystal new she was to good to move back the Monday night before Crystal had gone to sleep, she was thinking to herself how it will turn out if he was there, would I tell him my feelings or keep them inside like i have been doing for the last few terms.

Crystal was on the bus on her way to tennis and she had a horrible gut feeling, which were butterflies and she knew her destiny will be chosen in the next half an hour. When she got there , their was no one in sight and she just thought "great". As she got changed she still had the horrible gut feeling of the butterflies swarming in her stomach.

As people started arriving their were only guys and one girl which was much older than her. As she looked over on her watch she saw the time which was 4;30 and Luke still hasen't arrived and the other coaches were there. Crystal's thinking " I knew it was to good to be true".

Then someone appeared and it was...Luke had walked in slowly and Crystals face lit up and inside her heart was like a pacer and her expression on the outside was just a smile, also in her mind it was like OMG OMG he is here, YAY YAY. But then Crystal realized that he noticed her slight obsession over him as her smile had widened. Crystal had straight away texted Ali and her reply said "omg i can't believe he is actually there". First of all, Crystal had to do matches and she had versed a kid that was older than her and she won 7-12 but unfortunately lost the next game.

Then the group had to go to a new coach which was Jessica and just played a few games and Crystal was new to the group so she just kept quiet and she just hitted the ball when it came near her. As Crystal was playing she kept looking over at Luke and she had realized he was looking as well.

And as soon as he noticed Crystal was looking over at him he looked in another direction and start to the time past, Crystal was told to go to Luke and like usual she was the first there, and Luke just asked her about life. As they started Luke announced that we will play Champions (singles)(so the game consists of 2 players one on each side and they play until someone reaches 2 . Luke had said " i will think of a number of 1-20 and Crystal said' 20' and Luke had said 'the number was 17 but your the closest so go to the other side and you can be the champion for now.

Then some random guy named Daniel had served and Crystal had won that game and the next few games but then she lost to a kid named Joseph who got her walked over towards Luke and he had asked her if she went on a holiday and she replied with no why and he said " because you look much more tanned' . Then Crystal started to blush. Then Luke started to ask Crystal about Emily and if they are still friends even know Crystal has already told him.

When he asked it she froze and Luke said ' are you two still friends or not ' Crystal replied with not as close as because we are in different classes and he had replied with " yeah i understand that, that was like a me and my old best friend". Crystal just said 'same stitch then'. Crystal just thought to herself why would i say that. Then Daniel had got out and Luke had said Crystal your turn. Crystal walked over and Luke had past her a ball and she had served the ball and she got it over the net and she ran up to hit the ball and she unfortunately had missed it. She walked back to the service line and Luke had said to her ' try not to run up so far to that and just stay where you are now'.

Then she did another serve and she listened to Luke's advise and she stayed on the baseline and the ball was on the other side of the court and she looked over at Luke and he smiled and said in a low voice ' that rarely Crystal had gotten out and Luke had approached Crystal and said you need to put your elbow higher when you serve, and she just replied with a nod. When it was Crystals go she listen to Luke and tried to do it but failed and he said "that it will take some getting used to".Also she had done a shot that had gone over the fence and Luke had said "it was in" and everyone was shocked but then.

After Crystal got out Bill had called everyone in and Luke had said to Crystal come here, so she walked over and Luke said ' show me how you do a for hand and then he said that's good but remember to bring the elbow up and watch mine and as Crystal watched ,her heart had dropped.

Crystal was in a frozen force for a moment and Luke had snapped her out of it by tapping her and saying ' do you understand now' and quickly she responded with yes. Then Bill had said go home. Luke had said to Crystal see you next week and she responded with yeah...

Crystal was thinking to herself that whole time she was with Luke he was ignoring everyone else so he could talk to her.


End file.
